Cannon's Core
Cannon's Core – pierwszy i finałowy poziom Last Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Doktor Eggman i Rouge the Bat. Opis Cannon's Core jest poziomem zlokalizowanym na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Rozgrywa się w najgłębszych korytarzach kosmicznej stacji, które prowadzą do ich rdzenia. Poziom podzielony jest przez wszystkie grywalne postaci z Hero i Dark Story, z wyjątkiem Shadowa. Postaci zmieniają się automatycznie po przejściu danych sekcji. Dużą rolę odgrywają tutaj przyciski zmiany czasu, które na pewien okres zatrzymują czas na tym poziomie dla wszystkiego, z wyjątkiem gracza. Dotyczy to między innymi przeciwników i przeszkód. Przyciski te wyłączają lasery i silne prądy wody, które normalnie popychałyby gracza w przeciwnym kierunku. Przyciski emitują z siebie dźwięk, który staje się coraz intensywniejszy, im bliżej końca zatrzymania czasu. Poziom rozpoczyna się od Tailsa. Gracz ląduje w małym, kwadratowym pomieszczeniu, w którym musi wysadzić cztery dynamity na drzwiach, aby je otworzyć. Gracz przejdzie do krótkiego korytarza, z którego wychodzą kolejne drzwi, do kwadratowego pomieszczenia. Przejście do następnego takiego pomieszczenia znajduje się po lewej. Pośrodku obracają się dwie kolczaste kule, nad którymi należy przelecieć. Gracz może wspomóc się przyciskiem zatrzymania czasu, który zatrzyma kule. Za następnymi drzwiami znajduje się zakręcający w prawo korytarz. Gracz będzie musiał zniszczyć przeciwników blokujących wyjście. W następnym pomieszczeniu znajduje się mały balkon, oraz pojedyncza platforma. Po wskoczeniu na nią gracz zostanie unieruchomiony i będzie zjeżdżać w dół. W tym czasie gracz może obracać się i namierzać, oraz strzelać do przewijających się wrogów. Platforma zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami, nad przepaścią. Gracz musi zniszczyć 4 dynamity, aby odblokować drzwi. Za drzwiami znajduje się krótko korytarz, który zakręca potem w lewo. Gracz musi najpierw włączyć przycisk zatrzymania czasu, aby wyłączyć lasery blokujące przejście. W samym korytarzu również pojawia się kilka laserów, w tym dość spora blokada przed wyjściem. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajduje się jednak drugi przycisk. Po wyjściu z korytarza gracz będzie musiał zeskoczyć na dużą platformę nad przepaścią. Następnie powinien polecieć ostrożnie na dół i zniszczyć dynamity, blokujące kolejne drzwi. Należy wskoczyć do następnego korytarza, który prowadzi do kwadratowego pomieszczenia. Po zniszczeniu tutaj przeciwników odblokowane zostaną następne drzwi. Gracz musi następnie pobiec przez korytarz po prawej. Na suficie znajdują się lasery, a z góry uderzają w podłogę również dwa zgniatacze. Gracz może wcisnąć przycisk zatrzymania czasu na górze, aby zatrzymać obie pułapki i bezpiecznie przejść. Za drzwiami znajduje się ostatnie pomieszczenie w tej sekcji. Po lewej i prawej stronie pojawiają się laserowe blokady. Za nimi przemieszczają się małe platformy, które gracz może wykorzystać aby wskoczyć na jedno z dwóch wzniesień po lewej i prawej. Stąd gracz może wskoczyć na zgniatacz i przeskoczyć przez wyłączone lasery na centralne wzniesienie. Należy przy tym uważać na przeciwników, którzy zeskoczą z sufitu. Gracz powinien strzelać w przycisk zatrzymania czasu, aby lasery pozostały wyłączone. Przy tym należy wybrać odpowiedni moment na zatrzymanie czasu, aby platformy i zgniatacze były blisko wzniesień. Na centralnym wzniesieniu znajdują się drzwi ochronne, które gracz musi zniszczyć strzelając w nie. Po zniszczeniu pierwszych drzwi gracz rozpocznie sekcję Eggmana. Sekcja rozpoczyna się w korytarzu, który wpada do kwadratowego pomieszczenia. Należy tutaj zniszczyć przeciwników, którzy otoczą gracza, aby odblokować drzwi po lewej. Znajduje się za nimi balkon, oraz pojedyncza platforma. Podobnie jak w pierwszej sekcji unieruchomi ona gracza, umożliwiając tylko strzelanie i namierzanie. Jednak ta platforma będzie wjeżdżać w górę, zamiast w dół. Gdy gracz znajdzie się na szczycie, powinien przebiec przez balkon do kwadratowego pomieszczenia i zniszczyć tam dwa Artificial Chaosy. Po prawej otworzą się drzwi do kolejnego balkonu i krążka linowego, na którym gracz będzie opuszczał się w dół. Na dole znajduje się balkon i kolejne dynamity do wysadzenia na drzwiach. Gracz trafi do korytarza, który zakręca w prawo. Wyjście z niego jest zablokowane przez lasery, które można wyłączyć strzelając w przycisk zatrzymania czasu na górze. Po wyjściu z korytarza gracz przejdzie przez drzwi i trafi do pomieszczenia wypełnionego zieloną substancją. Ze ścian, sufitów i podłóg wynurzają się tutaj kwadratowe otwory, między którymi przesuwają się sześcienne bloki. Gracz może się wspomóc przyciskiem zatrzymania czasu, aby unieruchomić sześciany i przeskoczyć po nich. Na końcu pomieszczenia gracz powinien wybrać kostki przesuwające się do góry, gdzie znajdują się drzwi wyjściowe. Dalej znajduje się korytarz, który zakręca w lewo. Ponownie pojawiają się w nim czarne kostki, tak jak w poprzedniej sekcji. Gracz może tutaj wykorzystywać przyciski zatrzymania czasu, aby sześciany nie utrudniały celowania. Po wyjściu z korytarza gracz trafi do kwadratowego pomieszczenia, w którym po prawej znajduje się wyjście. Prowadzi ono na balkon z pojedynczą ruchomą platformą. Naprzeciwko znajduje się również przeciwległy balkon, prowadzący do sekretnego korytarza. Po wskoczeniu na platformę na środku, ta od razu spadnie. Gracz będzie lecieć w dół wysokiej wieży. Pojawiają się tutaj lasery oraz Artificial Chaosy, jako przeszkody. Dno zalane jest zieloną substancją. Nad nim porusza się bardzo szybko do przodu i do tyłu pojedyncza platforma. Aby bezpiecznie na niej wylądować, gracz może strzelić w jeden z przycisków zatrzymania czasu na końcu. Stąd może przeskoczyć na poruszającą się w górę i w dół platformę, a następnie na balkon i do drzwi wyjściowych. Znajduje się tam korytarz, w którym należy zniszczyć dwóch przeciwników. Odblokowane zostaną wtedy drzwi do ostatniego pomieszczenia. Zaczyna się od małego balkonu, a dalsza jego część zalana jest zieloną substancją, nad którą poruszają się czarne sześciany. Pojawiają się tu także trzy wzniesienia: dwa boczne i jedno centralne, tak jak w sekcji Tailsa. Tym razem gracz będzie musiał jednak wskoczyć na sześciany, aby dostać się na centralne wzniesienie. Przy tym pomocny jest przycisk zatrzymania czasu, który zatrzymuje kostki i pozwala łatwo po nich przeskoczyć. Będąc na centralnym wzniesieniu gracz musi zniszczyć drugie drzwi ochronne, które należy zniszczyć. Po zniszczeniu drugich drzwi gracz rozpocznie sekcję Rouge. Zaczyna się ona w dużym pomieszczeniu. Pośrodku znajduje się krąg, zalany dookoła żółtawą wodą. Posiada ona silny prąd, który może popchnąć gracza w przepaść. Należy więc na nią uważać. W centrum mieści się przycisk, który jest jednak zablokowany. W tym celu gracz musi znaleźć guzik, który go odblokowuje. Centralny przycisk otaczają cztery filary. Gracz musi się na nie wspiąć w odpowiedniej kolejności, od najniższego do najwyższego, ponieważ przedzielają je uniemożliwiające wspinaczkę bloki. Po wspięciu się w odpowiedniej kolejności, na czwartym i najwyższym filarze gracz znajdzie przycisk zatrzymania czasu. Po zatrzymaniu czasu należy szybko zeskoczyć na dół i przebiec przez dolny tunel, który normalnie odpychałby gracza. Tunel wpada do pomieszczenia z dużą platformą pośrodku, unoszącą się nad zieloną substancją. Naprzeciwko pojawia się przycisk zatrzymania czasu, oraz drugi korytarz. Z tyłu natomiast umieszczony jest spring, który umożliwia szybki powrót do poprzedniego korytarza. Przez korytarz naprzeciwko przesuwają się sześciany, które mogą go zablokować w całości dla gracza. Aby przejść przez ten korytarz, należy w odpowiednim momencie wcisnąć przycisk zatrzymania czasu. Gracz będzie mógł przebiec wtedy przez korytarz do pomieszczenia ze wzniesieniem pośrodku. Należy tam zniszczyć Artificial Chaosa, stojącego na zwykłym przycisku. Po wciśnięciu go przycisk w głównym pomieszczeniu zostanie odblokowany. Gracz musi następnie wrócić do głównego pomieszczenia z powrotem. Przy tym należy pamiętać, że z korytarzy da się wyjść tylko wtedy, kiedy czas jest w nich zatrzymany. Inaczej będą odpychały gracza, albo będą blokowane przez czarne sześciany. Po powrocie do pomieszczenia gracz musi wskoczyć na centralny przycisk. Otworzy się wtedy właz, z którego do pomieszczenia zostaną wlane duże ilości wody. Po wciśnięciu przycisku w poprzedniej sekcji gracz rozpocznie etap Knucklesa. W tej części pojawia się pomieszczenie Rouge, oraz jego górne piętro i dodatkowy korytarz. Główne pomieszczenie jest teraz zalane w całości przez wodę. Na górnym piętrze znajduje się zejście do zalanego wodą głównego, oraz ostatnie drzwi ochronne naprzeciwko. Z tyłu położony jest wąski korytarz, zablokowany laserami. Gracz musi wcisnąć przycisk zatrzymania czasu na filarze na dole. Będzie mógł wtedy przebiec przez lasery, zburzyć żelazne skrzynie w podłodze i odbić się do springa, który zabierze go do krążka linowego. Gracz trafi do górnego pomieszczenia, w którym należy wcisnąć przycisk. W zalanym wodą pomieszczeniu z głównego korytarza usuną się laserowe kraty, blokujące dotąd drogę. Gracz może następnie wrócić na dół niszcząc następną żelazną skrzynię w podłodze. Gracz musi następnie zanurzyć się w wodzie i przepłynąć przez górny korytarz. W sekcji tej przydatne może okazać się ulepszenie Air Necklace. W korytarzu należy uważać na Artificial Chaosa, który strzela laserami w linii prostej. Gracz trafi następnie do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się wzniesienie. Na nim Artificial Chaos strzela dookoła laserami. Gracz musi wcisnąć położony przed nim przycisk, aby odblokować laserowe kraty następnego korytarza. Aby przejść przez ten korytarz, należy zatrzymać czas przez przycisk położony na sklepieniu, po przeciwnej stronie do Artificial Chaosa. Gracz będzie wtedy mógł przejść przez pomieszczenie. Jeśli nie zdąży, prąd zabierze go z powrotem do tyłu. Korytarz wpada do pomieszczenia z zieloną substancją na dnie. Należy tutaj uważać na obecne wszędzie lasery. Gracz może wylądować jedynie na kilku niezniszczalnych skrzyniach wystających z zielonej substancji. Położone są w rogach pomieszczenia, oraz pośrodku. Środkowej skrzyni towarzyszy także przycisk zatrzymania czasu. Po wciśnięciu go gracz musi przejść przez korytarz, który zakręca w prawo. Na zakręcie pojawiają się także klatki w podłodze, nad którymi trzeba przepłynąć. Za klatkami znaleźć można drugi przycisk zatrzymania czasu, który należy wcisnąć aby prąd nie porwał gracza z powrotem na początek korytarza. Gracz musi następnie ominąć pionowe i poziome klatki. Na końcu znajduje się pomieszczenie ze wzniesieniem. Gracz musi ominąć wzniesienie i Artificial Chaosa, a następnie wcisnąć duży przycisk na dole. Otworzą się wtedy ostatnie drzwi ochronne. Po otwarciu ostatnich drzwi gracz rozpocznie sekcje Sonica. Na początku gracz zjeżdża po czerwonym tunelu na przebiegającej po suficie poręczy. Gracz trafi stąd na mały most nad przepaścią. Należy tutaj wcisnąć przycisk zatrzymania czasu, aby przeskoczyć po Articial Chaosach na drugą stronę. Gracz trafi do korytarza, który rozdziela się na dwa boczne. Najpierw należy pobiec w prawo i zniszczyć dwóch Shield Hunterów, oraz jednego Artificial Chaosa nad przepaścią. Odblokowane zostanie wtedy przejście po lewej. Gracz musi przeskoczyć nad niską laserową blokadą. Za nią znajduje się druga, wyższa. Dodatkowo przejście utrudnia tutaj Artificial Chaos, który dzieli się na liczne komórki. Gracz musi go zniszczyć, oraz wcisnąć przycisk zatrzymania czasu, aby móc przebiec dalej. Zniknie wtedy wysoka laserowa blokada. Korytarz zakręca w prawo i przy jego wylocie od lewej do prawej przelatują czarne sześciany. Po wyjściu z korytarza gracz trafi do zalanego płytką wodą pomieszczenia. Woda ta spycha jednak gracza w tył. Naprzeciwko znajduje się platforma z przyciskiem zatrzymania czasu, a pod nią barykada. Przycisk zatrzymania czasu znajduje się także za laserami i pod platformą z tyłu. Gracz musi tutaj zatrzymać czas, aby móc przeturlać się pod barykadą. Należy następnie przebiec po wodzie do czerwonego korytarza. Gracz może przez niego przebiec, albo skorzystać ze zwisającej z sufitu poręczy. Po wyjściu z korytarza gracz trafi do sekcji z wodną zjeżdżalnią. Rozdziela się ona na dwie. Pośrodku mieści się wir wodny. Naprzeciwko woda kieruje się we właściwym kierunku, ale z tyłu prowadzi do przepaści. Jeśli gracz zostanie porwany przez wodę do tyłu, będzie mógł przeskoczyć na filar z przyciskiem zatrzymania czasu obok i wbiec ponownie na górę, aby wybrać odpowiednią zjeżdżalnię. Gracz będzie następnie zjeżdżał po wodzie przez długi i kręty tunel, stylizowany na ruiny z Lost World. Na końcu wpadnie na pierścień mety i zakończy poziom w rdzeniu kosmicznej stacji. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest dostanie się do rdzenia Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. Jeśli gracz będzie podnosił wszystkie pierścienie na drodze, powinien ukończyć tę misję pod koniec sekcji Eggmana. Bardzo przydatne może okazać się często strzelanie w przyciski zatrzymania czasu, które unieruchomią groźne przeszkody i przeciwników, oraz pozytywnie wpłyną na wynik czasowy. Gracz powinien szczególnie uważać na Artificial Chaos, za które najlepiej przebiec i stamtąd je zestrzelić, jeśli czas nie jest zatrzymany. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Gracz będzie do tego potrzebował ulepszenia Mystic Melody dla każdej grywalnej postaci na tym poziomie, z wyjątkiem Tailsa. W sekcjach Eggmana, Rouge i Knucklesa należy znaleźć i aktywować starożytne ruiny, aby misja się powiodła. Za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym dla sekcji Eggmana gracz powinien dostać się do pomieszczenia w kształcie wieży, do której normalnie trzeba zeskoczyć. Zamiast tego gracz powinien wspiąć się na barierkę obok i z niej polecieć do przeciwległych drzwi. Po zniszczeniu blokujących przejście żelaznych skrzyń gracz powinien pobiec do końca korytarza i aktywować tam starożytne ruiny. Pojawi się wtedy Item Box z osłoną. Następnie w sekcji Rouge należy skręcić w boczny tunel, który normalnie blokują specjalne drzwi. Dzięki aktywowaniu starożytnych ruin w poprzedniej sekcji, drzwi te otworzą się. Gracz musi następnie pobiec na koniec korytarza i zagrać Mystic Melody na kolejnych ruinach. Pojawi się wtedy Item Box z osłoną. W sekcji Knucklesa na początku pojawia się idące w górę latające platformy. Należy po nich po nich wskoczyć do krążka linowego i ukrytego pomieszczenia ze starożytnymi ruinami. Pojawi się wtedy Item Box z elektryczną osłoną. Jeśli gracz poprawnie aktywował wszystkie starożytne ruiny w poprzednich sekcjach, pod koniec sekcji Sonica w miejscu w którym rozdzielają się dwie wodne zjeżdżalnie pojawi się trasa z pierścieni, na której należy wykonać Light Speed Dash. Gracz trafi wtedy na platformę gdzie trzeba zniszczyć dwa Artificial Chaosy dzielące się na mniejsze komórki. Po tym odblokowane zostaną drzwi do ukrytego pomieszczenia, stylizowanego na świątynię Klanu Knucklesa. Na środku znajduje się Chao, przy którego zbieraniu należy uważać na trzy Gun Huntery, które zeskoczą z sufitu. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 7 minut. Najwięcej punktów można zdobyć niszcząc wielu przeciwników jednocześnie, jako Tails i Eggman. Szczególną rolę mogą tutaj odegrać przyciski zatrzymania czasu, które przede wszystkim wydłużą limit. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Ilość przeciwników została tutaj zwiększona, a przy niektórych pułapkach usunięto przyciski. W kilku miejscach dodano nowe pułapki, takie jak latające działka obronne strzelające pociskami w kształcie gwiazd. }} Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się w sekcji Eggmana, za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Gracz powinien dostać się do pomieszczenia w kształcie wieży, do której normalnie trzeba zeskoczyć. Zamiast tego gracz powinien wspiąć się na barierkę obok i z niej polecieć do przeciwległych drzwi. Za drzwiami znajdują się żelazne skrzynie, klatki, oraz Skrzynia Chao pośrodku. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się w sekcji Rouge. Gracz powinien przejść przez dwa tunele do pomieszczenia z przyciskiem, który odblokowuje guzik na środku głównego pomieszczenia. Skrzynia Chao znajduje się po lewej stronie, za Artificial Chaosem. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się w sekcji Sonica. Po tym jak gracz przejedzie przez tunel i trafi do sekcji w której musi przeskoczyć po Artificial Chaosach, powinien cofnąć się i znaleźć Skrzynię Chao na końcu mostu, przykrytą przez żelazną skrzynię. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle pojawia się w sekcji Sonica. Po tym jak gracz będzie mógł przejść przez trasę po lewej stronie, robot pojawi się nad płytką, żółtawą wodą po prawej stronie. Big the Cat Big pojawia się w sekcjach każdej postaci. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Cannon's Core to pierwszy poziom w serii, w którym poszczególne grywalne postaci zmieniają się między sekcjami. *Na poziomie Eggman wydaje pozostałym postaciom polecenia i wytyczne dotyczące sposobu na dostanie się do rdzenia kolonii. Jedynie w sekcji samego Eggmana, Tails wydaje rozkazy. *Z powodu błędu gry, w sekcji Sonica używając przycisków zatrzymania czasu można na zawsze zamrozić czas na tym poziomie. Należy wykonać Spin Dash przez przycisk, aby wywołać ten błąd. *W wersji Sonic Adventure 2 na Dreamcasta Doktor Eggman spadnie przez podłogę na początku swojej sekcji, jeśli gra korzysta ze skopiowanego dysku. *W Sonic Adventure 2 w trybie fabularnym jeśli gracz przejdzie dany poziom i wróci później do gry, ostatnia grywalna postać przypomni poprzednie wydarzenia. Cannon's Core jest jedynym poziomem w grze, na którym Amy przypomina wydarzenia. Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2